


Stalked

by darkmoore



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 19:46:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3086354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmoore/pseuds/darkmoore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Singer Dean Winchester finds out that his brother and his manager have been keeping important information from him. Question is, was his lover/bodyguard in on the whole thing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stalked

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in a universe where Dean Winchester is a famous singer. It's basically a tag to a story that is not even finished yet. This piece has been written for the h/c bingo on LJ and I needed it to be short and quick. A huge THANK YOU goes to Brumeier who not only squeed and encouraged and cheered me on, she also did a lightning fast beta for me so this could be posted in time. Thank you, Bru. You are amazing!

Dean hummed under his breath as he slowly paced around Castiel’s office. He was close to figuring this song out, he could feel it. All that was missing were the right lyrics, the words that would give meaning to the tune that had manifested inside his head for days or even weeks now. It was rare that a song was this reluctant to be written, but Dean didn’t feel hurried. He was content; happy even. 

He’d fallen asleep on the couch last night, Gadreel half on top of him after they’d made out like teenagers. It was a nice feeling, even if it was completely cliché that their little charade of Gadreel being his boyfriend had turned into the real deal. Not that it was anyone’s business at all what Gadreel and he were doing behind the closed doors of his own home. Dean felt safe with Gadreel in a way that went beyond the “protection” he’d been hired for and that was a completely new and very exciting experience. 

_Safe with you_ Dean thought, and the first words began to attach themselves to the tune in his head. He needed to write them down before he forgot them again. 

Dean walked over to Castiel’s desk, only hesitating a moment in front of it. Surely there was a notepad in there somewhere that he could use to write those lyrics down. And where were Sam and Cas anyway? Lea, Cas’ secretary, had said they’d be in any minute now to discuss the details of Dean’s upcoming tour with him. 

“Ah, whatever. Not as if he has any secrets from me,” Dean murmured and pulled open the topmost drawer on the right. There were contracts and press release drafts and a whole bunch of other stuff related to the tour, but no note pad. Dean closed the drawer again and opened another one. On top of everything else there was a manila folder with the words “STALKER EVIDENCE” written on it in bold letters. Dean froze. The corner of a picture was peeking out of the folder and he lifted the thing out of the drawer with shaking hands, flipping it open. 

Pictures? She’d sent fucking pictures? Why the hell had no one told him any of this?

With a swipe of his hand Dean spread out the pictures on the desk. There weren’t that many, but the locations they had been taken at suggested that someone had spent a great deal of time following him. There were shots of him leaving his house. Him, working on the Impala just inside his open garage, covered in grease with his sleeves rolled up. Dean as he was just leaving the local mall, shopping bags in hand and laughing at something Benny had said. 

What the fucking hell?

Dean let himself sink into Castiel’s desk chair and rubbed a shaking hand over his face. No wonder they’d insisted on additional security. Whoever she was, she was definitely not a schoolgirl with a crush. This was some serious shit. It was really no wonder that they’d brought in Gadreel. 

Gadreel. Dean froze. Had he known? Had he know that Sam and Cas were keeping this huge thing from him and hadn’t told him? Only one way to find out. 

Just as Dean was about to get up and get Gadreel, who was sitting in the waiting area right outside Cas’s office and pretending to read and wait for his boyfriend, the door opened and Sam and Cas came in. It only took a second for them to assess the situation. 

“Oh crap, he found the photos. Dean, just let me-” Sam started.

“Shut up, Sam I don’t want to hear it,” Dean interrupted him angrily and got up from the chair. 

“You fucking lied to me,” Dean said, barely controlling the urge to walk over to his brother and deck him. “You kept me in the dark about how some bitch followed me around and took pictures of me. She stalked me. She invaded my privacy and you made it sound like you’re just being careful. You acted as if it’s for the benefit of the insurance company that you hired Gadreel. You chose to only show me the letters you deemed safe for me to see. Like I’m a fucking child that can’t deal with the truth. What the hell is there to explain about, Sammy, huh?”

Dean was furious. 

“Dean I assure you-”

“Save it, Cas. I told you I don’t wanna hear it. There is no justifying this. All I wanna know is if my … if Gadreel was in on it. No! You shut up, I’m gonna ask him myself.” Dean made his way over to the door and yanked it open. 

Gadreel looked up from the magazine he had been leafing through, ostensibly bored, when Dean stuck his head out of the door. “Gadreel, would you come in for a moment?” Dean asked as politely as he could muster. There were people around who really had no business in hearing any of this. 

Gadreel gave him a smile that didn’t reach his eyes and Dean could see the tension and alertness taking over his easy composure. “Sure, Dean. What’s up?” he asked, as he walked past Dean into the office. 

Dean closed the door firmly behind himself and stood in front of Gadreel, looking him straight in the eyes.

“Did you know that that crazy fan … the bitch that’s been sending me letters … did you know that she took photos of me, too? Did you know that she actually stalked me? Because these two clowns over there,” he pointed at Sam and Cas who stood pale and silent as Dean raged. “Let me believe that she’s just some overeager school girl with a crush.”

An expression rushed over Gadreel’s face, but it was gone too quickly for Dean to decipher. Then Gadreel closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened them again there was anger – no, fury – burning in them and he clenched his jaw tightly. 

“Yes, I knew,” Gadreel said stonily and Dean’s stomach dropped.

But the betrayal he’d been sure he would be feeling didn’t come. Something didn’t add up here.

“But I thought you knew as well,” Gadreel said and slowly turned his head to glare at his brother and Sam. Anger was coming off of him in waves now. Anger that was clearly directed at Sam and Cas. 

“Let me handle this,” Gadreel said and he gave Dean’s arm a short squeeze before stalking over to Sam and Cas. Dean was too startled and admittedly too fascinated with Gadreel’s behavior to even try and stop him. 

“Have you lost your mind?” Gadreel snapped in a cold tone. “You didn’t tell him? How could you keep something of this magnitude from him? How am I supposed to protect him if he doesn’t even know half the danger he is in? Have you thought about that? You risked both of our lives unnecessarily with your foolish behavior. Castiel, I can’t believe you would be so stupid.” 

“We did not want to unduly worry him,” Castiel said and Sam just looked at his feet guiltily. “We may have misjudged the situation but the police assured us that even if someone has been taking photos of Dean, there is no real danger to his wellbeing. Celebrities are prone to paparazzi taking unauthorized photos of them. And even if this person turned out to be a stalker, these individuals seldom take action towards the person of their affection. So we took precautions. We hired you. You are quite skilled in your profession. We were not aware that Dean’s not knowing of the photos would affect your ability to protect him.” Somehow Castiel managed to sound stilted and contrite at once. 

“You are idiots,” Gadreel said, and Dean thought for one hilarious second that he’d just insulted his employers. But neither Sam nor Cas denied it, so Gadreel certainly had a point. 

“You will have the complete file delivered to his house by tomorrow morning so Dean can have a look at all the evidence, himself. I’m going to take him home now. I think you’ve done enough damage for one day.” Gadreel sounded hard and commanding, his tone brooking no argument. He gave Sam and Cas one last glare before he turned around and walked back to Dean. 

He placed himself between Dean and the others, his body completely blocking out Dean’s view. It was as protective a gesture as Dean had ever seen and it brought home the fact again that yes, this was actually what Gadreel had been there for in the first place. The other thing, the attraction, had come later. 

Gadreel’s gaze softened, a small smile playing around his lips as he tenderly framed Dean’s face with his hands. “You okay?” he asked in a low voice. Dean swallowed at the emotion he could see on Gadreel’s face and hear in his voice and answered, “Yeah, I’m good.” 

The corners of Gadreel’s eyes crinkled as he smiled a real smile at Dean, full of warmth and tenderness. “Alright. Then let’s get out of here.” He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss against Dean’s lips that had heat pooling in Dean’s gut, before he let his hands drop and took a step back. 

Dean ignored the look of shocked surprise on the faces of Sam and Cas as he made his way out of Castiel’s office and into the car. Gadreel was taking him home – nothing else was important at the moment anyway.


End file.
